Evil Genius
by Murder Cassanovas
Summary: AU. At a party, meeting the school's psycho, Hidan, isn't what Shikamaru planned. Then, one thing led to another, even involving jail time (multiple times). Just remember, the company you keep around may rub off on you. "Relationships... how troublesome..." HidanxShika (Yaoi) -SlowBuild-Up-
1. Chapter 1

For one, Naruto is not mine, but the ideas in this story are mine. Yo, hey everyone, this is my first fic I've ever posted up, so enjoy/constructive criticism is welcomed.

Summary: At a party, meeting the school's psycho, Hidan, isn't what Shikamaru planned. Then, one thing led to another, even involving jail time. Just remember, the company you keep around may rub off on you. "Relationships... how troublesome..." HiShik

 **Rated: M**

* * *

 _On To the Story:_

He slumped onto the table, head resting on his makeshift arm-pillow, with a sigh. He obviously hated these parties, but nonetheless, Naruto insisted to have them. He was always the life of the party. Shikamaru just couldn't believe that Naruto could get any type of alcohol, since they weren't even the age. He guessed it would be easy if one had the motivation.

These parties were always so loud, and it was terribly hard to sleep. Shikamaru thought about just walking to his house, which he shared with two others, but that would cause movement and walking, which he didn't have the energy to accomplish. He didn't want to have to walk that far.

This party, he was presently at, was the same as any other one. Loud and troublesome. It was a good thing not everyone drank at them, at least some were sober, as he was. Suddenly, a body smashed into his, an arm draped around his shoulders. "Heeyy, Shi-Shik-" _Hiccup._ "Shika." It was Naruto. "Have a drink," his voice slurred.

Shikamaru finally brought up his head to look at him incredulously, or as much as someone who could when they were nearly asleep. They both been over this: Shikamaru did _not_ drink. Despite his distaste, he grabbed hold of the bottle practically thrown into his face and faked taking a sip. It satisfied the blond for the moment because he disappeared from Shikamaru's side.

Shikamaru rose to his feet. It would only be a matter of time before the persistent boy came back. He decided to go upstairs to where the bedrooms were. Perhaps, he could find one without anyone there. Naruto's room was the best option. It was far the messiest and foul-smelling room with all the littered food containers.

Shikamaru sauntered through the mass of people, even having to step over a passed out teenager on the last step. He nearly jogged to the closed door, but didn't exert himself too much. He opened the door, glanced inside real quick. After deeming no one was in there, he shut the door after he stepped in. Shikamaru grimaced at everything piled on the bed.

Filthy. He shook his head and shoved off some of the pile to reach the sheet underneath. Shikamaru went to lay down, but stopped when he noticed someone in the far corner. Shikamaru met the cold stare with a blank one. Shikamaru shrugged a shoulder and laid down. As long as he kept his distance from the person, he'd be fine, he hoped.

He recognized the person as the high school's psycho, Hidan his brain gave him the name instantly. Everyone knew that for a much better life, they'd have to purposely stay clear of the legal psycho. Shikamaru didn't have even his mind to tell him to leave. He was really exhausted, neither did he care.

Quickly, sleep overtook him.

* * *

Shikamaru woke to something touching his back. Immediately, he froze. From stories he heard and events he witnessed, he absolutely knew that the school's psycho would harm you for even just looking at him. Dammit. He cautiously sat up and glanced over to where the other was before, only to realize he was closer than before.

He stared at the silver haired boy, who returned the stare. After a while, Shikamaru received a glare from Hidan. He stretched slightly, uncomfortable, but not showing it too much. "Parties are a drag," he commented.

Purple eyes stared into brown until the brown glanced away. He didn't want to introduce a staring contest with this kid, so he gazed at the door. "You don't like them?" A voice asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed. "No." He could go on and on about his dislikes on parties, but he didn't feel the need to.

"Finally, someone fucking agrees with me." Hidan grumbled, standing to his feet and approaching the bed.

Shikamaru tensed as he watched how Hidan sat back down, back against the bed. "Hm," was all Shikamaru said as he shifted closer to the other side, furthest away from the psycho. He laid back down, back turned to Hidan. He didn't think he could fall asleep again, but somehow, he did. When he woke up, it was still dark, but the lights were out now, so it was excessively dark.

He waited for his eyes to adjust until they found the figure of another person right there, sitting on the bed and staring at him again. He reached over to the lamp and twisted the small knob to create light. He actually regretted it, since he was pinned underneath another body. Shikamaru cursed his luck.

"Get off of me." He demanded; he didn't care if his actions had tremendous consequences. He twisted until a hand went to his mouth.

"You hear that?"

Shikamaru stopped struggling and listened. It was getting pretty silent downstairs. It seemed the party-goers were almost finished. Then, Shikamaru remembered his predicament and shoved hard against Hidan's shoulders. The result was almost what he expected, except that not only did Hidan fly backward, but he flew sideways off the bed to the floor on the other side.

He landed on his stomach and went to sit up, but Hidan was on his back in the next second. A hand lifted him up by his hair, and something cold pressed against his throat. Shikamaru moved his head a bit to scowl at Hidan. "What are y-" Hidan's glare cut him off.

"Don't touch me you piece of shit." He hissed.

Shikamaru was soon released after that, and the weight from his back disappeared. His head rose from its dropped position on the ground, and he glared over at the purple-eyed psycho that was currently in the middle of the bed.

"I was going to fucking ask a simple question. It was your damn fault."

"My fault?" Shikamaru raised a brow at the idiot.

"Yes, now shut up fucker." Shikamaru's eye twitched a bit. For some reason, this kid was getting on the usually calm Nara's nerves. "And go back to sleep." I like you better when you were fucking quiet, Hidan was about to add, but stopped himself since Shikamaru made no move.

* * *

Shikamaru had refused to lay on the bed, especially with the crazy one covering it, so instead, he slept on the clothes on the ground. He only hoped they were clean, which was unlikely, but it beat the alternative. He shifted as his eyes fluttered open. After he stretched a bit, he placed his hand on the sheet. He slowly closed his eyes; then they snapped open.

He was on the bed! How did he end up-

"Shika! Wake up, they want to go home." Naruto's tired-sounding voice shouted from downstairs. It wasn't as loud as usual, but louder than most.

Another feminine voice hollered. "Let's go, I need to take a shower."

FINISHED with the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Evil Genius: Chap. 2

 _On To the Story:_

Shikamaru couldn't think about how he ended up on the bed, especially with Ino complaining about having to wait for him to get his "lazy butt" out of Naruto's room. She wanted to get a shower because something was stuck in her hair, and she just noticed, since she wasn't in the right mental state last night.

Shikamaru shared a building with his friends Ino and Choji. Having to live in the same place as a few others had its perks, as well as its disadvantages. Ino and Choji claimed to know so much about him, yet they didn't really know. Shikamaru thought friends weren't necessary; therefore, they were unneeded, but it did help to have them around from time to time, just not at the moment.

With Ino's complaining and yelling about a headache and Choji's constant pampering, Shikamaru thought he'd go insane. Instead of helping his friends, he went directly to his room. He didn't want to hear it. A knock sounded at his door after a while. "Shikamaru, we need to get ready for school." _Crunch, crunch_. It was Choji, clearly.

He groaned. He didn't want to.

He didn't want to even move, let alone go to school where they just bore him to sleep anyway.

* * *

Despite his groaning and protests, he found himself at school. School went extremely slow that day. Eventually, lunch arrived, and Shikamaru slumped against the table, awaiting the sure-to-be explosive behavior of his friends.

Lunch dragged on and on until Shikamaru heard Kiba say, "Ey, Shikamaru, someone's staring at you. It looks like a pretty girl." Something nudged him, and a few snickers sounded.

That didn't sound good. Shikamaru gave a pathetic sound of acknowledgement with a weak, "Hm."

"Isn't that Hidan?" Naruto had noticed the stare now. "Sasuke, isn't it?"

Sasuke nodded once. Shikamaru groaned inwardly. He wanted nothing to do with the known psycho, definitely not after last night.

Other than that incident, the school day was almost Hidan mentioned free, except the occasional stare from the said boy. Even his friends caught onto the random gaze, and they all gave him a look. He felt like he was under a microscope. If he thought he felt like a specimen today, just wait for tomorrow. No one would expect what happened.

* * *

Before the next day, after school and dinner, it was time to sleep, which Shikamaru gratefully welcomed. The day had been awkward, and it was only Thursday. He wished that Hidan would target someone else. Why me? Shikamaru questioned as he stared up at the ceiling.

He found that he could barely sleep that night. He tossed and turned. Saying he was nervous was an understatement.

* * *

A beam of sunlight hit his cheek, making him groan and bury his face in the pillow. He should get up, he knew for certain that it would be a horrible day. He debated on staying home for the day, but decided against it. Ino or Choji would come barging in anyway.

He forced himself up, hands on either side of his body. Strange, the whole bed was warm. He typically didn't move too much in his sleep, but it wasn't unlikely. He eventually got dressed and glanced to the clock. He could have slept more, at least an half an hour, which he desperately needed.

Despite the time, he found himself wide awake. He contemplated about his room just to keep him busy. Shikamaru snorted. Well, here he was staying awake and trying to banish the psycho from his mind. He shook himself and went to their kitchen, down the stairs and to the right.

He heard soft footsteps and deemed them as Ino's. Turning, he witnessed Ino scream and drop her brush. "Wh-Why are you- you're up?!" She gasped at him, causing him to lift a brow.

Of course he was. He didn't bother to answer, instead he started to drink his coffee.

Ino's blue eyes widened, just as Choji practically barreled down the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"Shika-" Ino started, unable to form other words.

* * *

Shikamaru hadn't realized that rising early was a crime, but clearly it was, since his friends spread the news among the others. Kiba stared at him until Shikamaru scowled. "Just say it."

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "Where's Shikamaru, and who the heck are you?" He poked the other's cheek.

Before he could answer the dog-lover, Naruto questioned. "Did you sleep well?"

He didn't understand why it mattered so much; it wasn't the end of the world. The fact is that he was exhausted from almost no sleep for the previous nights, two to be exact. However, for some reason, he dreamed of someone hugging him last night. It felt foreign to him, and that was the only thing keeping him from passing out.

So badly did he need to, but he didn't want another peculiar dream. He'd have to stay awake as long as he could, it seemed. He held out until lunch. This time, at lunch, he didn't care enough to eat or get anything, since he barely made it to his seat. He collapsed into it, instead of sitting.

He folded his hands underneath his head, and his eyes automatically slid closed. Everyone let him be, since this was actually a regular occurrence, that is, until someone sat next to the Nara and silence fell onto the table. He opened his one eye, which happened to be his right.

His luck couldn't be that bad! He studied the person next to him, who in turn glared. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

He just glared. "An annoying psycho, nothing too extreme." He rose his head off his arms as Hidan growled at him. He knew he wasn't helping his situation at all, but he was trying to take a fricken nap. He didn't like interruptions.

Everyone at the table was watching with expressions that were in between worried and confusion.

Naruto just happened to bring everyone's attention to himself, luckily diverting their attention from Shikamaru for a second. "Wait, you know him?"

Shikamaru's face sculpted into a bored one. "No."

At that, Naruto laughed. "Fine, then." He outstretched his hand across the table to the newcomer. "I'm Naruto."

Sasuke's dark eyes burned into Hidan, who seemed unfazed. Hidan just stood up and glared at the Nara. After the glare, Hidan walked off.

"You have such great taste in friends, Shika," Kiba snickered.

"Isn't that why I have you?" That shut Kiba right up.

* * *

Yo, thanks for the favorite and for reading this. Tell me what everyone likes/dislikes about this fanfic. Later guys and until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Evil Genius: Chap. 3

 _On to the Story:_

The day went on as usual. Shikamaru didn't have to suffer through Hidan's presence much, since he seemed to have almost no classes with him or that he didn't show up until the last few minutes of the class.

He may not see it, but Hidan just stared at the sleeping form whenever he was in the room. Sometimes he would glare, only if Shikamaru caught him. It was a good thing Shikamaru didn't notice the stares, yet.

* * *

When that day became night, Shikamaru had went to sleep early. Usually teenagers always stayed up so late, especially on a Friday, but Shikamaru was getting a headache from trying to sort everything out. It was an odd thing for him to do, but he was curious, even though he won't admit it, as to why Hidan was now sitting not just near him, but next to him.

It could be possible that Hidan wanted to get him alone and hurt him for the other night, but that wasn't exactly tangible. Hidan would deal with people that he hated instantly, no matter where or who they were with. Shikamaru had once witnessed Hidan beat up a guy on the football team with the rest of the team there. Yes, there had been blood, but mostly from the team.

Shikamaru shuddered once, and now he had the maniac on his back. He stared at the ceiling in his room. _He can't get you now._ Shikamaru thought tiredly. It was Friday after all.

* * *

His brown eyes opened to darkness yet again. His gaze stayed on the clock as he read the time. Three in the morning.

He groaned, burying his head in his hands. He tried to hold in a yawn, but it came out anyway. He adjusted himself, reaching the warmest spot. The warmth made his eyes flutter closed. As he was about to drift off, he felt something that was wrapped around his stomach.

His eyes snapped open. He knew that wasn't his hand. He turned his head to see a silhouette beside him. He opened his mouth, but a hand covered it. "Don't," a voice hissed. He knew that voice, vaguely, but nonetheless.

Shikamaru squirmed to get free, but it was futile. As he tried to get the hands off him, he realized something. The dream of someone hugging him was not a dream at all, but reality. He shook his head. It couldn't be. It must be a dream..?

* * *

This time Shikamaru was awaken by the sunlight. Cautiously, he turned to find his bed empty. He sighed in slight relief; he was just being paranoid. Hidan couldn't have been in his house. How would he even find it, let alone get into it somehow?

A light smile ghosted across his lips until he heard water running in his bathroom. It sounded like his shower. He was the only who had a bathroom attached to his room, which Ino had screamed at him about it.

She let it go when she realized that Shikamaru wouldn't get in her way of the other bathroom. He jumped to his feet and went over to the window. Choji's car was still there. Thank you Ino and her constant annoying habits! He never been this happy to see the car in the driveway.

"See ya later, Shika," Choji's voice called through his door.

Shikamaru started to turn, but hands grabbed hold of him again, one holding his hands behind his back and another one inconveniently placed over his mouth. He met the purple eye's of his captor. It was all true; Hidan has been in the house for at least two nights.

Ino yelled from further away. "Just leave him, he's probably asleep." Then, Shikamaru heard a door shut and watched as his friends got into the car and went down the street. As soon as the car was out of sight, he was released.

Shikamaru made his way down the stairs. On the outside, he remained calm, but on the inside, his brain was working up all the possible outcomes of this day, most of them with him in a body bag.

* * *

Shikamaru now sat down at the table, scowling at a cup in his hand, long empty.

"Do you ever have any other fucking type of other emotion?" Hidan glared at the boy's face. "You either have that annoyed one or you're with that bored-as-fuck face." His eyes studied Shikamaru who just stood without gazing at the other.

Shikamaru threw some leftovers in the microwave and put it on. It would take a bit, since he was too lazy to defrost it beforehand. He rubbed his temples. "I have a reason for being 'annoyed.'" He was more than annoyed. _Bing._ He reached for the button to open the microwave, but the food was already gone. He glowered at the one that now had his food.

Hidan had finished in a matter of seconds, causing the Nara to blink a little. He could eat. Shikamaru decided to make something else, but just as it finished Hidan stated. "It tasted like shit."

"Then don't eat it next time." Shikamaru placed his food on the counter, glancing at the silver-haired boy for the second time since he had followed Shikamaru down the stairs. He wanted him to leave, but he didn't want to order him straight out. Instead, he questioned. "Don't you have a house?"

Hidan shrugged, playing with the fork on the plate.

Shikamaru sighed, exasperated. "Why are you here?" No response once again. This was getting on his nerves. This was his house, well partially, and Hidan wasn't even invited to stay. "Can you just leave?" He immediately knew that was a bad thing to say, since Hidan stood up and approached him.

Shikamaru backed up, eyes widened just a bit. Hidan suddenly laughed. "There's the emotion I'm looking for." He was now upon the slightly shorter boy. "What's that you said about 'a reason for being annoyed'?"

Shikamaru didn't enjoy waking up to someone spooning him, that's why. He must have accidentally spoke his mind, since Hidan smirked at him. "I wasn't spooning you; I was sleeping. There's a difference... Unless, you thought it was romantic."

Shikamaru instantly narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore his close proximity and comment. He went to move away, but he happened to trip over Hidan's foot. He concluded that he'd end up face-first on the ground. Actually, he would have preferred it over Hidan catching him.

Hidan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and drew him close, nose mere inches from Shikamaru's. "What else do you hide?"

Shikamaru went bright red, especially when a hand went to his back and pushed his body flush against Hidan's.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo, I forgot to mention before that there is a slow build-up to this story, guys.

Yui: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you sort of like it.

Also, thanks for the follows and favorite! Well, later, guys!

* * *

Evil Genius: Chap. 4

Rated: M

Hidan slowly bent his head toward the young Nara, who resisted and attempted to squirm away.

"-because I need something-" started Ino's voice as she came into the kitchen.

Shikamaru heard her, and his eyes widened even more than before if that was even possible.

"OH!" Ino gasped, which allowed Shikamaru to escape from Hidan's grip, nearly sending himself on the floor with only the counter to save him.

Ino suddenly got a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

"So that's why he's been sitting with you." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Shikamaru flushed. "No," he tried to speak, but Hidan laughed and draped an arm around his shoulders. He couldn't shake off the psycho again even when Choji came in after Ino.

 _Crunch._ "Hidan, right?" Choji asked as he ate some chips from a bag that was in his hands. Hidan scowled. It was partly because Shikamaru had that slightly irritated expression again.

"Yeah, who the fuck wants to know?" Choji went to respond, but Ino beat him to it.

"Where do you live?"

Hidan didn't think much of the question, but Shikamaru must have known something since he tensed up more. He faked an innocent expression. It looked so weird on his face, though. "Nowhere really."

Ino shrugged. "Ah, that sucks-"

"How about you move in here? We have a free room, if you want it." Choji suddenly said.

Ino hollered. "NO! He can't stay here, what is wrong with you? You know who he is!"

Shikamaru immediately agreed, but he didn't voice his opinion because Hidan's grip on his shoulders tightened a bit. In other words, say anything and you'll regret it.

"He doesn't have any place to stay, and it doesn't seem like he's hurting anyone."

"GAH! Fine, Choji, but if he even looks at me strangely, he's gone."

When Choji turned toward the door, he gave a nod, while Hidan purposely stuck out his tongue at the blond female. Red flashed to her cheeks as she glared at the face.

"You'll regret that, asshole."

She and Choji left Shikamaru after that, again. The Nara would have groaned aloud at his misfortune, but then again, he wasn't giving Hidan any satisfaction in seeing any emotion.

* * *

Hidan glared out the window. "Why does that fat ass need to bring the whole kitchen with him?"

"Don't call him fat, or you'll regret it."

"What, is he going to fucking sit on me?"

"Don't tempt him." Shikamaru could only wish that some incident did happen to the crazed boy. He could get some peace and quiet, like before all this happened. He rubbed his temples lightly as Hidan continued.

"And what's with that bitch and the fat bastard?"

Shikamaru didn't respond. This weekend was going to be long.

* * *

The weekend was too dragged on, with Hidan now at their house 24/7 and his weird tendencies. Shikamaru couldn't wait for the next day. It would be Monday, which means that school would be in session. Honestly, Shikamaru was glad for school, for once.

He even woke up earlier than usual and got ready as quick as possible. He was never the one to rush in life, but he wanted space away from the maniac. Shikamaru couldn't even sleep in his own bed, peacefully.

Hidan always decided to show up in the middle of the night and then leave before Shikamaru rose from bed. Hidan had the his own room, which used to be the guest bedroom, but it was never used.

He sat down on his bed because he had a little time left. The bed was strangely cold. Shikamaru narrowed his dark eyes at the bed. What could that mean? He thought. He smirked a bit. "Peace, finally."

He threw himself backward onto the bed and stretched.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on without Hidan around. The school day came and went. Shikamaru stared at his ceiling. He sighed. Hidan still wasn't there. Shikamaru oddly felt worried. He didn't even know where his, no the school's psycho, his mind corrected, was.

His eyes drifted to the clock. It was already midnight. He wanted nothing, but to sleep, but he found that he couldn't. The next day arrived, and there was still no Hidan, even at school.

Night came back around again, and Shikamaru found himself awake once more. He clenched his hands in the sheets. He wouldn't admit that he was worried. No, that's not what he was. He wasn't worried about Hidan, no, it was about anyone he went after.

Shikamaru woke that morning to the sound of a crash. He jumped to his feet. He thought it was Hidan again, but it wasn't. It was just Ino screaming and throwing stuff around in the kitchen.

He slumped back onto his bed with a sigh. He wasn't _worried_. He yawned and got dressed. He still needed to go to school even if he felt like crap, and it _wasn't_ because of that purple-eyed maniac!

He slowly made his way into the school with a scowl on his face. He was so irritated that he walked to the stupid school in the windy, humid, and hot weather. He gripped the strap of his bag angrily. He was _not_ in a happy mood. He was the exact opposite.

He nearly made it inside when he saw people staring at him. They backed away, eyes wide. Shikamaru raised a brow. He made it into the school, and they continued to leave a clear path for the young Nara.

They blinked up at Shikamaru. He was about to glare at them, but found out they weren't exactly looking at him. It was more like behind him. He cautiously glanced over his shoulder. He was yanked and pressed against something tall and hard.

"Shika!" The familiar voice spoke above his head. Shikamaru stood still for a second until he shoved the other boy away.

The purple-eyed boy had a smirk to his face.

"Did ya miss me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Yo, thanks guys. Here's another chapter, well later!

dreaming of rocketships: glad you like it.

Evil Genius: Chap. 5

Rated: M

* * *

Shikamaru tried to ignore the maniac, but it was hard when he was constantly near his side. He was used to this behavior at the house, not in school. It was hard to ignore him with all the stares and looks of horror at the one beside him.

He sighed loudly as he went into his first class. Hidan followed right behind. They both did have classes together, right? Halfway through the last period before lunch, Shikamaru was annoyed at himself for worrying. It was too much effort.

He shouldn't waste effort on the boy. He covered his head and tried to sleep again. He drifted off only to have someone shove his shoulder. He nearly tore off the guy's head, but stopped himself. He opened an eye at Kiba.

"Don't look now, but psycho dude, two o'clock, he's staring." Shikamaru shrugged.

"So?" He settled down to try to sleep. He couldn't for some reason. He turned toward where Kiba told him that Hidan was at. He caught the purple eyes. He froze. He didn't realize the bell rang even when Hidan stood up and came toward him.

Hidan stopped beside Shikamaru's desk. "Need me to carry you?" He smirked. Shikamaru was instantly standing with a scowl.

"Not even in a million years."

Hidan laughed, and Shikamaru felt a hand land on his hip. He shoved it away.

"Stop."

"Why? You seem to like it, at least when you sleep."

Shikamaru eyes widened. He tried to hide it, but the maniac seemed to see it. He was actually looking for it. He rushed off. He thought he'd be somewhat safer by the others. The good side to having friends. He made it to lunch and got his tray with Hidan keeping right behind him.

He sat down next to Kiba, closer than usual, but not that it was noticeable.

He put his head in his hand and yawned. Quite a few nights, and days, without sleep, especially for Shikamaru, was downright torture. "Troublesome." He mumbled as his eyelids drew close. He felt something slide along his body and push him slightly.

The table was silent. That was never _good_. Shikamaru opened his eyes. His stomach dropped. Hidan was right in between Kiba and him. Kiba's eyes were wide and then narrowed. "Who the hell invited you over here?"

Hidan glared back. "Shut the fuck up bastard. If you don't like it, find another spot." Kiba growled.

"This is where I sit. You _sit_ at that table, where you belong. _Alone_." A noise rose from Hidan's throat. Shikamaru sighed.

"What a drag." He said while Naruto added.

"Maybe we should just let him sit here. It doesn't matter, Kiba." Kiba grumbled.

"He's the one that started it." It was a good thing that Hidan wasn't paying attention to the other boy. His attention was on the black haired lazy one, who yawned loudly. Shikamaru pretended to not notice the stare.

Naruto bit his lip.

"Hey, Hidan, maybe you should be a little friendlier." Hidan scowled.

"I am being _friendly_." Naruto blinked.

"Uh, okay-"

"You don't fucking believe me?" He hissed and clenched his fists. Naruto put up his hands. Hidan stood up, but stopped when he saw two pairs of eyes on him.

The eyes were black and a pale green color, both were glaring daggers at him. Hidan didn't know the pale green-eyed one, but he knew the black-eyed boy was Sasuke. Shikamaru yawned when Ino threw him a glance. She was clearly telling him to fix it.

Women. He thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Hidan, that's Gaara, and as you should remember, that's Sasuke."

He stretched a bit.

"You all should just relax." Or sleep. He thought. Hidan's purple eyes were locked on his face. He sat down slowly.

The two other boys also relaxed, but they were both clearly on edge. Silence came from the table. It seemed stressed and awkward. There's was no way Shikamaru would be able to sleep. He started to eat slowly, not bothering to push away Hidan's hands that stole whatever Shikamaru didn't get to.

It was much better than what he's been doing to him that day. Shikamaru felt Hidan's hand rest on his knee underneath the table. He didn't bother to push it away, since it stayed put, and it was unnoticeable to the others.

The talk started up slowly after Naruto started to talk about ramen, and Sasuke told him that ramen was really unhealthy for him. Everyone got into the debate, except Hidan and Shikamaru. Shikamaru rested his chin in his hand with a bored expression.

Hidan noticed the lack of emotion and glared a bit. He moved up his hand slowly. Shikamaru made no move. He didn't even look at the maniac. Hidan's fingers slid up Shikamaru's leg. Everyone continued talking, not knowing what Shikamaru was forced to deal with.

Hidan's hand was eventually stopped by Shikamaru's palm resting at the middle of his thigh, right above his own hand. Hidan smirked at the challenging hand. Both hands pushed at each other. Hidan nearly got to his destination. He was so close. Shikamaru had enough, so he shoved hard.

He received a harsher shove. Both teens pushed each other. No one even noticed until, that is, both boys ended up flipping backwards onto the floor. Hidan had got to close to a particular region. Shikamaru had jumped and thrown Hidan a bit. Hidan just brought him down with him. Gravity was also a help to Hidan.

 _Smash._ Hidan laughed. Shikamaru glared at him. He mumbled.

" _Asshole_." Hidan winked.

"Yup." Shikamaru forced himself to his feet and back in his seat. He wanted to go home and be alone. He didn't want the people staring. He raised a brow.

"What?"

It just happened that Ino and Choji walked up in that moment. "Hey, guys." _Crunch, crunch_.

The whole table remained silent until Kiba basically shouted. "Okay, what the _hell_ just happened?"

Shikamaru turned his head away. "Nothing of importance."

Hidan claimed his spot next to the Nara again. Sasuke and Gaara shared a glance because Naruto asked. "Something's up with you two."

Ino giggled. "That's because Hidan's been living with us. Right, Shika?"

Everyone's focus was brought to Shikamaru, and he hated it.


	6. Chapter 6

Yo, hey guys, here's another chap for ya!

dreaming of rocketships/Arcami/Asuka-Tan: Thanks for the reviews. Glad you like it, and, until next time.

Evil Genius: Chap. 6

Rated: M

Shikamaru just shrugged. "It was Choji's idea." Just blame Choji, that always works, he thought angrily.

A playful smirk found its way on Hidan's face. "Oh, come on, Shika."

He leaned forward as Shikamaru glared. He continued.

"I don't just live there, I sleep in your room, in your bed." Shikamaru tried to speak, to deny it.

"When I'm not in it-" Hidan chuckled.

"Aww, stop lying." Shikamaru's eyes narrowed at the maniac, head swirling for a better angle.

The result from swinging his head made everyone freeze. Somehow, Hidan had leaned forward a bit, and Shikamaru's face swung toward him, meeting in the middle. Hidan blinked at the brush of Shikamaru's lips against his. All around the table was silent, staring at, mainly, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's eyes clenched shut, jaw set. His cheeks brightened as his hands grabbed hold of his empty tray. He brought it up and smashed it on the side of Hidan's head. He grumbled something, under his breath, and he stood up.

Hidan groaned, with his hands on his head. "Fu-fucking fucker." More curses came from his mouth and someone about a Jas Shin, whatever a _Jas Shin_ was, jashin was what he actually said. No one else knew that.

His arm reached out and took the butter knife off the table. He stood and followed the other boy out. Saying he seemed annoyed was an understatement. He seemed ready to murder. He walked away, leaving the confused table.

Naruto was the first one to speak up.

"Sh-should we go make sure Shikamaru's alright?" Or will be alright, he thought. Ino and Choji shared a look. They never seen Hidan that angry at Shikamaru before, but Hidan never harmed the Nara before. Choji shook his head, and Ino stated.

"He'll be fine." Naruto squirmed.

"Are you sure?" Choji gave a nod.

"It happens, at home, it never gets out of hand." _Crunch, crunch._

Naruto wasn't too keen on leaving Shikamaru with Hidan. Ino and Choji, though, didn't seem to have a problem with it. Kiba glared. "Okay, what the hell's going on?" He wasn't the only one terribly puzzled on what just happened between one of his best friends and some crazy psycho.

Gaara and Sasuke shared one of their own looks. The two seemed to be the only ones that didn't particularly care on the subject.

* * *

Hidan saw Shikamaru's back head outside the front door. He followed and scowled at the sun. He didn't enjoy that painful experience back in there, and it was an _accident_. He turned to the side and saw the one he was looking for.

Hidan stalked forward, but ended up stopping and blinking at the boy. "What are you doing?" Shikamaru just glared him, placing the cigarette in between his lips.

"What does it look like, moron?" He took a long drag and blew out real slow.

"HEY, I'm not a moron-" Shikamaru stated.

"You, clearly, are, since a moron is a stupid person." Hidan's eye twitched.

"I'm not the one that smokes, it'll kill you." Shikamaru gave a hoarse laugh.

"That's what I used to say to someone, but there's things that'll kill you faster." His face grew sad, then, it blinked away.

He took another drag, eyes out at the parking lot. Hidan let out a sigh and threw the knife to the ground.

He went next to Shikamaru and leaned up against the building. "Listen, I was joking about the thing while you sleep." His purple eyes locked with Shikamaru's. "I don't touch you, I promise."

Shikamaru felt something tug at his heart from the look on the other's face. He seemed sincere. "Mn, whatever, doesn't matter."

It became quiet among the two for a drags until Shikamaru heard. "Can I try it?"

"No."

"Why not, you do it!"

"It'll kill you." Shikamaru repeated him.

Hidan slumped against the building with a huff. "Stubborn bastard."

"I _could_ say the same thing about you."

Shikamaru closed his eyes, inhaling the toxin in the cigarette.

A few minutes passed until Hidan asked. "How about now?"

"Once again, no, Hidan." Hidan crossed his arms over his chest.

Shikamaru's eyes flickered over to the pouting boy. They rolled as soon as they saw Hidan's actions. Hidan's eyes just studied Shikamaru. It didn't bother him. He was used to it, by now.

Hidan frowned and moved a bit closer. He put his arms around Shikamaru's waist. Shikamaru froze.

"What- Let go of me." He squirmed.

Hidan, actually, let him go. "Why now?" He grumbled. He wasn't doing anything wrong. Shikamaru slid further away.

"I don't like you touching me." He stated, with his annoyed expression. Hidan grunted.

"Fine, how about if you let me do something?"

" _If_." Shikamaru's lip quirked up not even a centimeter. "That's not going to happen, but sure, I'll agree to that."

Hidan's face brightened faintly. "Can I-"

"No."

" _Dammit_."

He almost laughed at Hidan, but held it in. He almost forgot Hidan's mission to see his various expressions. The door next to them opened, and Naruto rushed out, face determined. He tilted his head at the two. "What do you want, Naruto?"

Naruto, over his confusion, glared at him. "I thought you quit."

Shikamaru shrugged a shoulder. He didn't bother to respond, as he finished the cigarette. Naruto let out a sigh.

"The bell rang." He left after telling them that. Shikamaru could care less.

"I'll meet you inside." Hidan eyed the other, who lit another cigarette.

"Yeah, sure, Shika."

Hidan left before Shikamaru could protest to him calling him by that nickname.

* * *

The end of the day came, and Hidan walked outside to find Shikamaru gone. The only thing left was at least 20 cigarettes. He just shook his head, and he walked to the house. He hoped that's where Shikamaru was. He got inside by the unlocked front door.

He heard the TV and went toward it. He found Shikamaru on the couch, watching some science junk. Hidan plopped down on the other side of the couch. He would have sat right next to him, or on him, but he did promise him that he wouldn't do anything.

"Do we have to watch this?" Hidan whined. Shikamaru stated.

"Yes, we do, now shut up." He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

He came back with a bowl of popcorn and scowled at the new channel Hidan put on.

"Oh, hell no." Hidan smirked.

"What, it's very 'educational'." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"We are not watching people kill each other."

"C'mon, it's funny, they never get away with it!"

"No." Hidan sped off to another topic.

"Did ya get me a drink for my popcorn?"

Shikamaru remained silent. He took his seat, far away from the silver-haired one. Hidan made a face.

"Fine, I'll get it myself."

He left the room, only to hear yelling from the room he just left. It sounded like Shikamaru, actually. He forgot about his drink and made it back to the room.

What was he _shouting_ about? He thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo, hey everyone! Thanks 'Guests' for the reviews! Well here it is, another chap! Enjoy, later then!

Evil Genius: Chap. 7

Rated: M

He crept into the room and blinked at Shikamaru's screaming at the tv screen, angrily putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "You don't do that, you idiot!"

Hidan nearly laughed at the outburst, managing to hold it in for a moment. His laugh reached Shikamaru, who turned with a blush, as he swallowed the popcorn.

"Uhm, this is why I don't watch this." His eyes looked down, with the red still on his cheeks, and his fingers rubbing his neck, sheepishly.

Hidan thought the scene as cute. He went over to the couch and sat next to the other boy. "Yeah, I could do better, well did better." Shikamaru scooted away some.

Hidan's purple eyes ran over the boy, just before the blush disappeared. He turned his attention to the tv, and he smirked.

"Oh, I've seen this one. The guy gets caught because he breaks down with a stolen car, and, guess what, he calls someone to help him!" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Why would he do that?"

* * *

They continued to watch the channel, that same series on a marathon. It was getting into their third hour of watching it, and both boys were pointing out the unintelligent actions of the actors. The show was based on real events.

"Seriously? Why would you just throw a body in a swamp. They should at least put something to hold it under." Shikamaru grumbled. Hidan glared.

"Exactly, or someplace deeper!"

"An ocean is more preferable." Hidan laughed.

"If only you were fucking motivated Shika, everyone would look up to you like a king." Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and snatched the remote from the crazy one.

He went to change it. Hidan pounced on him.

"Hey, I'm watching this."

He stole the remote back and held it close.

"It's mine." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the statement.

"I am _not_ watching any more of this crap."

"Crap?!"

Hidan stuck out his tongue.

"Well, I am, so fuck you." Shikamaru reached over him for the remote. Hidan just moved it out of his reach with a laugh. "It's mine, Shika."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

Shikamaru didn't answer, and he tore the remote out of his hand, when Hidan grew confused at the other's glare. Hidan pouted on his side of the couch, and Shikamaru inwardly smirked. Shikamaru 1, Hidan 0, he thought.

He flipped through the channels and found the science channel, turning it on. It was silent for a bit, until a squeak of surprise struck the air. Shikamaru was not expecting Hidan to tackle him into the arm of the couch.

Hidan reached for the remote, but Shikamaru stretched it away. Hidan smirked at the challenge, and that little squeak from Shikamaru. He never thought he'd hear the other make a sound like that.

Shikamaru tried to kick him off, but that didn't work. He ordered.

"G-G-Get off me." Hidan drew his face close to Shikamaru's.

"Is the great Nara stuttering?" The red returned to Shikamaru's face.

"No." He pushed his knees into Hidan's chest. It didn't matter, but he was trying.

Hidan smirked and rose some so he wasn't touching him anymore. He did promise him. It still was hard to do, but he could manage, until Shikamaru allowed him. Hidan was sure he would grow on the genius.

Hidan outstretched his hand. His fingers were inches from the remote. He grabbed it, but ended up falling on top of the other, and it was fully laying on him, too. His head landed on Shikamaru's chest, and he grinned at the wild heartbeat.

Hidan couldn't help himself. He moved his head up to put his lips on the other ones before him.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, and he used all his strength to throw the silver-haired psycho off. He scrambled up to his feet. He dropped the remote, and he ran up the stairs.

Hidan tilted his head and stood, with a smirk still on his face. Playing hard to get, he thought in Shikamaru's direction.

* * *

Shikamaru sat in the tub. It was filled up with warm water, and he leaned back a bit. He had rushed up here for time alone, even locking the bathroom door. He rubbed his face. Why am I so confused, he thought in annoyance.

He hated to be confused, since he was, usually, not confused. He was smart, but this was different. His fingers went to his hair. He was about to take out the hair tie. He paused and sat up straight. He heard the handle turn.

He tensed, even if it was locked. There was a noise from the other side and a click sounded. He pushed the shower curtain to cover up the whole tub. That would explain how Hidan got in the house in the first place.

He didn't know how he missed that fact. The fact was that Hidan could pick locks, and he just did so. Shikamaru's thoughts froze. That means he's in here, his brain screamed at him. He heard the door open and close, and he shifted his body toward the wall.

Shikamaru hoped he was just using the toilet, but of course, that was not, the case... He slumped over, wishing that the maniac would leave. The truth was that he still feared the other. All the stories and events he seen made sure of that.

He saw the curtain pull back, slightly, and slip close, when the water shifted in the tub. Shikamaru held his breath, but nothing touched him. He relaxed some. Hidan wasn't doing anything, but he still was nervous.

* * *

Hidan had slipped in behind Shikamaru, and he looked at the boy's back. He wasn't going to touch him, _yet_. His legs were, actually, on each side of Shikamaru's body. His purple eyes watched the tensed figure relax.

It was only a little bit, but it was something. A real smile reached his face. Shikamaru was trusting him a little. Hidan moved a little closer, still not touching him. His thoughts wandered to the semi-kiss. He thought he should say something, but he wasn't sure what.

Shikamaru, immediately, tensed again.

"Shika." Hidan started. His voice was sure, and somehow reassuring to Shikamaru. He would never admit that.

Hidan put his hands on his shoulders. He wanted to try that kiss over. He cleared his throat.

"Shika." He whined for his attention. Shikamaru couldn't help it, his eyes rolled. He turned his head to observe Hidan.

"What?" He surprised even himself that his voice seemed even and normal. Hidan leaned forward.

"Can I?"

Shikamaru hesitated, watching Hidan's face come closer. If he was honest at the moment, he would probably say ' _yes'_. Hidan had his eyes closed, so he didn't see Shikamaru get closer, as well. Shikamaru panicked at his actions, and jumped out of the tub. He slipped on the floor, and he scrambled out the door.

He shut the door behind him, face red again.

* * *

Hidan finished cleaning with a frown. He debated on maybe he should have been a little less forceful, maybe he should have washed his back? Nah, but that would probably be funny to see the other's expression.

He came out of the bathroom to find Shikamaru behind the opposite side of the bed, far away from the bathroom. The dark hair even darker, since it was still drenched from the water.

Hidan approached with only a towel on.

"Sorry, Shika, I thought.." He shook his head and crouched by the boy. Shikamaru was hugging his knees, and wearing all black, for some reason.

It wasn't just him that he was annoyed at. Shikamaru couldn't believe he was going to allow something like that to happen.

Shikamaru looked over. His face darkened in that red color.

"Where are your clothes?" Hidan shrugged.

"They're dirty." Shikamaru stood, avoiding touching the crazed boy. "I can borrow some of yours."

Shikamaru stated. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem!" He went to the dresser and found some clothes that would be too big for Shikamaru. He started to put them on, throwing the towel on the bed.

"Hidan! I'm still here, you know." Hidan glanced at him with a smirk.

"So?"

Shikamaru just stared at the wall, pink cheeks. Hidan _loved_ embarrassing the Nara.

"Hey, Shika, wanna go outside tonight?"

Shikamaru went to object, but Hidan jumped on the bed next to him.

"Comeon, let's have fun."

"Your 'fun' is different from mine." Hidan pouted.

"Please, just for a walk, then I'll do whatever you want me to do when we get home." A sigh came from the other boy.

"Fine." Hidan hugged him.

"Yes!" He rubbed his cheek against Shikamaru's chin. Shikamaru pushed him away.

"Stop touching me, Hidan." Hidan frowned, but he didn't argue, for once.

Shikamaru stood, seeing the darkness outside.

"Let's go."

"Where?" Shikamaru went to the bedroom door.

"For that _walk_." He mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

Yo, hey everyone again. Thanks for all the Guest reviews, quite supporting!

rangelica256896: here's ya answer xD it's not exactly what any of you expected, I don't think. Sorry for no romance really in this chapter, but there's a little drama.

Well, sorry for the slow update, but here ya go. Enjoy, later everyone!

Evil Genius: Chap. 8

Rated: M

* * *

Shikamaru walked the dark streets with the crazed one next to him, he had to be crazy to want to go for a walk at this time of night. His orbs went to the psycho, finding him talking about, ranting, about something. He shook his head.

"Quiet down, I don't think the whole neighborhood hears you-" Hidan yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?! Can't hear ya, Shika~! Speak up, kid!" Shikamaru just glared, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hidan grinned at the annoyed one, and he got closer. Shikamaru chose to ignore him, for now. Hidan slung an arm over his shoulders, because he didn't like him ignoring him.

"Where are we going?"

"You're the one that wanted to 'walk'." He shrugged off the other, holding back a shiver from the wind.

Hidan frowned, but didn't press him again. They walked for a few minutes in silence, the longest Hidan probably was quiet in the Nara's mind. "How about that steak house across town?"

Shikamaru stated. "Whatever you want."

"Aw, what an agreeable _date_!" Shikamaru went bright red.

"This isn't a da-"

"Of course it is!" Hidan glomped the poor boy, almost crushing him in a hug.

"Hidan, _get off_." The other warned his touchy-feely acquaintance. Hidan pouted, and Shikamaru paused at the face.

Hidan sighed and released him. "Fine, you're just a fucking downer, aren't you." He shook his head, leading the way.

Shikamaru followed, without a word, just an annoyed scowl. He could have sworn he heard something approaching them, and he glanced behind him. Nothing was there. He shook the feelings away, until Hidan yelled.

"Shika, run!" A hand grabbed his wrist, and forced him into a run. Shikamaru stumbled to keep up with the psycho. His dark orbs widened, when he turned to see headlights heading straight for them. The car began to gain on them. Gaining and gaining. Closer and closer. Shikamaru pushed himself forward, and his breath came out harshly.

Now he wished he wasn't as lazy as he actually was. An alley came up on their left, so they darted across the street and shot into the dark alley. The car rushed past, screeching tires in its wake.

Shikamaru gasped out in short breaths.

"Who..?" He couldn't get out the rest, because the car, suddenly, turned into the alley, and they ran off in the other direction. Hidan pulled him along, eyes searching for a place to hide.

"There!" He ran into a nearby shop, dragging the lazy one behind him. Both teens hunched over to bring their breath back. It took Shikamaru a bit longer, a lot longer, than Hidan to regain the normal breathing pattern.

Shikamaru eyed the maniac. "What's going on?" Hidan shrugged, moving through the clothes' aisles.

"I had business to take care of the last few days, and, well, I didn't finish."

"Great, so you brought your work home with you." Hidan smirked at the home part. The smirk disappeared, when headlights from outside lit up the shop more. He gripped the other boy, a few pairs of clothes, and ran to the changing room. He had to shove Shikamaru in with him, though.

"Listen, I never meant for the asshole to find me, it just happened, so stop being annoyed at me." He sighed angrily.

"Maybe I would if your 'work' was actually productive." Shikamaru looked away from the heated gaze sent his way.

"You don't even know what I had to do, Shika."

"Don't call me that." Hidan smacked a hand next on the door, making Shikamaru freeze.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think!" Shikamaru raised a brow at the outburst. Hidan think?

Hidan's eyes closed and his brows drew together as he concentrated.

"Alright, we're going to have to make a run for it."

Shikamaru stared at him, earning him a angered glare. "That's not really smart, unless you want to end up roadkill... Even if I'd prefer that." He grumbled out the rest.

Hidan slumped against the wall. "OH-kay, what does the _genius_ think we should do, huh?" He made genius sound like a complete insult, which was his plan. "Oh, how about waiting until he goes away, or crashes his car right through this shit hole, huh? Do you know what he'll do, no, you fucking don't."

Shikamaru shifted away from the pissed off maniac, putting some distance between them. "We don't need to wait, and we won't run. If we wait for a few minutes, he'll wait as well. Then, we make our leave... moron... Why would you just run out there to get squashed, it's a miracle you're still alive."

A smile reached the other's face, and Shikamaru squirmed.

"Wh-What?" His voice squeaked out.

"You do care." Hidan resisted the urge to hug the boy, but he did close the distance between them to see Shikamaru's reaction. He just stepped out of the changing room, clothes in hand. Hidan, obediently, went away the unspoken demand.

Shikamaru placed the clothes on the counter before the girl that had a strange look on each of them. Hidan scowled at her, as Shikamaru tried to forget the look, knowing what the two of them looked like, going into a changing closet _together_.

He asked the girl.

"How much are these?" Hidan leaned up against the counter, wondering what Shika was doing. The girl blushed, eyes downwards.

"Twenty-three, forty." Shikamaru nodded, glancing over his shoulder then at the wallet he took out.

Hidan's gaze narrowed at the front windows. The headlights were no longer there. He turned to see Shikamaru say, nicely.

"I'm sorry, I don't have enough this time, but we'll come back some other time." He placed the wallet in his front left pocket, and nodded his farewell. "Moron, let's go."

Hidan gritted his teeth, not at the name, but the way the girl blushed and Shikamaru was so nice to her, and not him! He stomped after him, eyeing his back, until his eyes shifted down. He whipped his head around to flip off the woman and mouth. "He's mine, bitch."

The girl's mouth dropped, scampering away. Hidan smirked. Yup, mine, he thought with confidence. Shikamaru walked out the door, looking both ways. He stepped out into the alley. "Stick to the shadows." He ordered. Hidan decided to take the lead, heading to the shadows on the further side of the alley. He crept along the shadows, and he winked at Shikamaru.

He was showing off his stealthiness, only to trip over a piece of trash, falling into the light. He heard an engine of a car heading straight for him. His purple orbs blinked at the blinding light, and the light whizzed past him. He realized that he was in the shadows again, with Shikamaru holding him in the safe darkness.

"Follow my lead." Shikamaru easily walked through the shadows, staying hidden. Hidan stumbled to reach him and match his pace.

"Shika," he whined. "Stop going so fast, I can't see."

Shikamaru dropped back, and grabbed his hand. He put the larger hand around the back of his shirt. Hidan clung to the shirt, hearing Shikamaru's feet start up again. This time he kept at the Nara's heels. They stopped at the edge of the alley.

"Now, he's not here anymore." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yes, he is." He turned his head slightly to ease around the wall, only to snap it back when the car from before darted in their direction. He knew they couldn't head in the direction of the house, since the person would only follow them there. His brain clicked into overdrive, as the brake lights of the car flashed, and the car whipped around in a circle.

The car didn't move, but Hidan yanked Shikamaru's shirt, forcing both of them out of the shadows. The car blasted into their direction. Hidan froze, as Shikamaru, desperately, thought for a plan of action.


End file.
